Pokephillian
by Thebluerooster
Summary: Kassie is home alone with her beloved Lucario, she hoped to read a book but Lucario has something else in mind and suddenly things turn a little hot. POKEPHILIA. F!Human/M!Pokemon. Lucario/OC. LEMON Hope you enjoy! btw. my first time writing a lemon so plz bear with me. Series of one-shots.
1. M Lucario x F human

Kassie let out a subtle moan as her Lucario continued licking her neck. She had long ago given up on making him stop and she had to admit that she really was starting to enjoy the attention he would give her every time her mom and step-dad were out of the house.

It had started the moment he had evolved. He had always been a clingy Pokémon but as he evolved from Riolu to Lucario it was in another way, not quite as innocent but more possessive. He usually followed her everywhere and when he first had become a Lucario he would from time to time walk a bit closer, growl at strangers and their Pokémon, sometimes he even petted her arm and leg in public places.

Kassie had dismissed this behavior, not really seeing it for what it was as he had done some of these things as a Riolu. But as he grew more confident his actions became bolder, he would never let another male sit in between Kassie and himself, he would usually touch her, especially on her stomach or shoulders and neck and when she was lounging on the couch he would always lay halfway in over her and pet her hair gently.

Kassie would always blush slightly at any of these actions and Lucario would smirk triumphantly.

Kassie hadn't told him no when he became compassionate like this or rejected him in anyway, she knew it was wrong what they were doing and she was starting to see what it was building up to, but she just couldn't say no to Lucario and she wanted this close connection with him so bad.

Lucario had always been there with her, there had never been a time he weren't by her side, from when her dad left them and the bad times where she used to get bullied at school to her first boyfriend whom she never had gotten really serious with. He had just always been there.

She had wondered though, that if she had rejected him, if he would actually stop? Lucarios were stubborn like that, they could be extremely gently and passionate and loyal but when they wanted something, they would usually get it.

The soft petting and subtle hints had broken down over the last couple of weeks, and now he would literally be over her the moment her parents were out of the door, or whenever they were alone. And she had to admit that she didn't really mind all that much.

Kassie felt him nipping lightly on the exposed skin and she finally laid her book down on the coffee table, giving up on reading it. She let out a shaking breath and Lucario moved more in over her so he could lick her jaw also grabbing her small boobs through her clothes. Kassie moaned quietly and leaned back on the couch; she lifted her hand and stroked his back clumsily.

Lucario smirked against her skin and bit down a little harder making his trainer whine slightly but he soon let go and licked the spot affectionately. Lucario soon found the hem of her shirt and caressed her stomach lightly making the young girl sigh deeply. He then moved his paw upwards and in under her bra, nuzzling fondly with her breasts. Her lower parts were starting to become moist and she blushed heavily as he looked her in the eyes and winked suggestively at her, he could probably smell how aroused this was making her.

Kassie wanted to hide her face in embarrassment and she was becoming more and more nervous by the second. She had never gotten this far with anyone and the whole ordeal made her feel clumsy and awkward. This was too much for her and she was about to tell him to stop but soon found Lucario's lips on her own. All thoughts were stripped from her mind and for a moment even Lucario stopped his molestation of her body to just linger in the kiss, they were both looking at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Lucario changed his angle a bit and licked at her bottom lip, asking her to open up for him. Kassie was hesitant but obeyed. One of Lucario's arms went around her waist as his tongue dipped into her mouth. It felt strange, so very strange but she kind of liked it. Lucario's wet tongue was up against hers in a matter of seconds and even though she was unsure she swirled hers against him, tasting him slightly.

The look in his eyes as they kissed calmed her nerves a bit and she soon pushed back against him, allowing him to continue. Her body was beginning to ache in need and she moaned loudly into his mouth when one of his paws found its way inside her pants, he rubbed at her lower belly first, making her feel like she was on fire, before he moved lower.

Kassie broke the kiss when he rubbed at her clitoris through her panties and a dark blush spread on her cheeks as a wanton moan left her. Lucario looked at her with a perverted smirk and her eyes shuddered closed when he ran a finger along her slit.

The young teenage girl had to admit that she didn't mind any of this, it might be wrong according to the law, but they were both willing and it felt so good. She spread her legs a bit more and tried to repay him by running her clumsy hands up and down his sides and touch the appendages on his head every so often. He groaned and shivered slightly at the touches and decided that his trainers' clothes were beginning to irritate him.

With a swift movement he ripped her shirt into two with the spike on the back of his paw. Kassie was so surprised that she didn't stop him when he did the same with her bra. But she stopped him after that and helped him gently remove her pants and panties in an attempt to save those.

When she was completely bare he laid her down gently below him, he looked her over and she looked away ashamed. Lucario didn't allow that though. He softly pulled her back to look at him and kissed her lovingly, closing his eyes.

Kassie had almost missed it but with his face so close to hers she could clearly see the darker hue on his cheeks indicating a shy blush, she smiled into the kiss and leaned into it. She wanted him, she wanted this and she was going to go through with it, no matter how awkward it might be.

She grabbed onto one of his appendages and tugged on it gently; Lucario gasped loudly and gave a primal growl in response. His eyes seemed to glance over with lust and he quickly found her soaking pussy again. He looked her straight in the eyes as he played with her slit and Kassie's head lolled back in pleasure. She moaned loudly as he pushed a single thick finger inside her, it didn't hurt like she had imagined but it felt good.

Lucario started to pump that finger in and out and his trainer moaned at each thrust. He returned to licking her neck, enjoying the intoxicating sent she always wore. He pushed another finger inside of her and she whined slightly but pleasure soon overpowered the uncomfortable feeling and she was now beginning to thrust back herself.

Seeing the object of his desires in such a state, completely naked and moaning his name made, his stomach turn and his penis twitch inside its sheathing. He had been trying to keep it back but as he felt his self-control slipping so did it and he soon felt the cold air around them caress him.

Not feeling that his partner was quite ready yet Lucario move downwards, Kassie noticed vaguely and shivered with anticipation as she saw him lowering his head and breathe out on her sex. He pulled his fingers out of her and placed them on her clitoris again, he when put his lips on top of her cunt and gave it a good lick. Kassie nearly screamed, she barely had time to bite down on her lower lip to stop the sounds before he began lapping fiercely at her.

Kassie held onto whatever was in reach and moaned loudly, her nails dug into the couch leaving soft scratch marks and Kassie carefully open her eyes to look down at her Lucario. His eyes were closed and he seemed to enjoy himself, she watches as his tongue came into view before diving back down in between her folds occasionally slipping slightly inside her.

But then he looked up at her, his eyes dark with carnal lust.

What was the last straw, she screamed in pure bliss as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave making her whole world explode in vivid colors until it turned completely white. She felt like her entire body had melted but it was amazing.

She panted loudly trying to catch her breath but a hard jerk that made her skid further down the couch made her open her eyes. Lucraio was sitting on his knees both of her legs on each side of him and she could clearly she his erect member at the entrance of her pussy. Kassie moaned again as the tip entered her, her own desire rising again; Lucario smirked at her again before slowly moving all the way inside her. Kassie shut her eyes at the sudden pain but her previous orgasm had luckily lubricated her vagina enough for it to only sting really bad.

Lucario leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, using his telepathy to whisper the sweetest of nonsense to her. Kassie breathed in and out a couple of times before moving her hips slightly, trying to get use to the strange sensation. Lucario was a lot larger than his plum fingers, that was for sure.

Lucario started a steady, but gentle pace and it wasn't long until the pain Kassie felt turned into burning hot pleasure. "Gah~… Lucario..p-please! Go FASTER!" She cried out loudly, begging for her partner to go faster, harder, anything!

Lucario obeyed happily and thrusted in and out of her fiercely, throwing gentle to the wind. The feeling of being one with his most beloved partner was indescribable; she was nothing short of amazing. The pace started to get uneven and clumsy and they clung to each other's bodies as they chased after their climaxes.

Kassie was screaming and thrashing around in pure white pleasure, she was so close, just a little more!

Her orgasm hit her hard and she screamed, letting her head fall back as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her pussy tensed up around Lucario's pulsing member and he gasped sharply when his own orgasm hit him. He barely managed to pull out before he spilled his hot seed, it landed all over the young girls bare stomach and chest.

Lucario lay down on top of her and kissed her lovingly. Both trainer and Pokémon looked at each other with lazy smiles neither wanting to say anything or wanting to get up.

…that was until they heard the front door open. "Kassie! We're home dear!"


	2. M Lucario x F human part 2

Oh my god, thank you guys so much for liking this! I was so embarrassed to upload this and I have been debating with myself if should upload it for weeks! Thank you so much for the support! Remember that I adore useful critique, so if there is anything I can do differently then please tell me! :D

Let's try this again! again it's Kassie and Lucario but i'm not planing on writing more about them after this one. Might make new parings :D

* * *

Kassie sighed deeply as she closed the door to her bedroom and allowed herself to slice down to the floor. The thick blanked was still wrapped tightly around her body and she quietly let her head fall back against the closed door.

That had been close, too close.

A small chuckle was heard to her left, and she glared at the smug Lucario who sat on her bed trying to hold his laughter back. "It's not funny!" The girl growled and the poor canine Pokémon lost it and fell backwards onto the bed. Kassie couldn't help the smile that broke out on her own lips, it had been a _little_ funny and the whole ordeal, almost getting caught, had made her rather…excited. Not that she would ever admit it.

After her parents had come home Kassie had almost screamed in shock and desperation, she had then pushed Lucario off of her and grabbed the nearest blanket, to wrap it around herself. The startled Lucario had luckily been able to regain his balance and landed gracefully on his feet. How he did that, she would never know.

Kassie had then given him a demanding look at she pointed to her clothes and all the evidence of what had just occurred. Needing no further instructions the psychic Pokémon got to work as his human ran out to stop her parents from getting any further into the house.

The sight of their naked daughter wrapped in a blanked was… not what they had expected, to say the least. Thinking quickly the young woman tried to buy Lucario some time by telling her parents some lie about how she was about to take a shower when a really interesting show came on, on the TV. She when told them all about the show, which didn't exist, all the while, blocking their way.

Her parents, of course, just smiled and nodded at her before making their way into the living room. Kassie was ready to blurt everything out, commit to her sins, her face red with embarrassment. But the living room was clean. Unless you _knew_ what had happened there was no way to guess it. Everything was exactly as it was before her parents had left.

Kassie was very surprised herself; she couldn't quite understand it at first. None the less, she excused herself and now her parents were downstairs, sitting on the couch where she had just-…with Lucario… the gods must really be getting a good laugh over this.

The sound of silence brought her back to reality and she found Lucario looking at her once again, but with a more… hungry look. He smiled when he locked eyes with her and Kassie couldn't help the blush from forming. Letting out a false cough, the young woman hurried to her feet, mumbling a quiet "I'm going to take a shower." Before quickly making her way over to her closet. Lucario's eyes never leaving her form.

She ignored the intense stare at her back as she picked out some clothes and then continued to ignore it when she made her way out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom. Thank goodness both the bathroom and her own room was upstairs, she would rather not have to face her parents at the moment.

It was first when she reached the bathroom and had closed the room that she let out the breath she had been holding. She was nervous, again. What did this mean for her relationship with her best friend? There was no way that they could talk about it with anyone, it was against the law.

Kassie turned on the water, making it a bit hotter than usual. As she stepped in under the warm stream it was as if all her worries were washed away. A grand smile pressed its way onto her lips, she had just had sex with Lucario…and it had been amazing. A small giggle left her as she thought back to it.

She basked in the warm water, letting it rinse her body and mind. The young human had thought she would be exhausted by now, but she wasn't, she was more energetic than she had been all day. She hesitated for a moment but eventually she led a hand down to her wet pussy, it had felt so good when Lucario had licked her~…

She rubbed the sensitive flesh gently at first, but truth be told gentle didn't really cut it right now. The warm water ran down her body and she allowed a small moan to escape her as she dug a finger inside. She could slightly hear the TV going downstairs, her parents weren't going anywhere for a little while, they loved their precious plasma TV too much.

She added another finger, after Lucario stretching her like that, this didn't hurt at all. She started thrusting her fingers in and out. She let her head fall over letting out a ragged breath. She imagined Lucario before her, looking at her with those red, hungry eyes as he took her again, as he fondled with her breasts and nibbled at her neck. Maybe she should ask him to join her next time she wanted to take a shower, or would that be too bold?

She covered her mouth with her left hand as she tried to push the other deeper inside her, but she just couldn't reach far enough. Kassie leaned up against the wall, muffled moans and pants hanging in the air.

_"I don't suppose you'll need any help with that~?" _Kassie jumped slightly in surprise as the low, husky voice resounded in her head. She looked at the fogged glass door separating her form the rest of the room and saw a silhouette on the other side. Lucario.

Kassie was too stunned to say anything, but her cheeks were burning and she could clearly hear her Pokémon's laughter in her head. _"I could smell your arousal all the way from our room."_ His voice said very suggestively making sure to add pressure on the word '_our'_. _"If you want, I could help you out…" _He offered but he did not enter the shower yet. The young woman groaned longingly as she pushed the door to the side to let the smirking Pokémon inside.

"Alright, but we really have to be quiet." Kassie said, Lucario nodded his head multiple times as he took in the sight of her. Kassie scowled slightly "You're not listening to me…"

_"Sure I am" _Lucario said as he closed the door behind him. He stepped into the stream of warm water and purred in delight as Kassie grew a little more impatient. He opened his eyes with a grin as he slid his hands down his body, waging his tail in amusement. There wasn't much room for both of them so they were practically rubbing up against each other. But Lucario didn't feel like playtime was over.

He grabbed the shampoo and handed it to the human. _"How about you help me out dear? I can never quite reach my back~"_ He winked at her. Kassie stared at him for a moment before a wicked smile grew; oh she was going to help him out alright.

Lucario was a bit taller than average, so it wasn't like she needed to crouch down. With the softest of touch she applied the shampoo and Lucario purred again. She added a bit more pressure next. Her hands circled around his shoulders and upper bag, making sure to massage the shampoo into the fur and she pressed delightfully against the strong bones underneath his hide. _"Thaaat's it~" _He crooned in her mind.

Kassie smiled innocently as her hands traveled up around his neck and quickly found two appendages. That was all the warning Lucario got before she tugged on them making the canine Pokémon howl loudly.

He turned back to her, his eyes glazed and body rigged but he still wore that stupid smirk. "I thought I told you to be _quiet_~" Kassie said sweetly. Lucario's smile grew and he barked a small laugh before pressing her against the wall, letting his fur brush up and down on her deliciously.

"_Oh I can be quiet_-" he said as he licked the mark on her neck, making her suck in a breath. "_I would be more worried about _**you**_, I mean you were quite loud here earlier~"_ he said and easily lifted one of her legs onto his hip and off the ground. His tongue dipped lower and swiped over Kassie's chest before coming back up. Kassie moaned hotly, the sounds sweeter than ever in the damp shower.

Kassie bit down on her lip as more moans lay on her tongue. She tried to push herself down and onto that, hot, erect cock that was pulsing slightly just under her, but Lucario enjoyed teasing her it seemed because he held her firmly and she was not getting what she wanted until he was done. _"You're so delicious"_ He purred, moving her even further up the wall so he could reach her stomach as well. His tongue swiped over her wet skin and she shivered in pleasure.

"God damnit Lucario, I swear if you don't-" The rest of the sentence was cut off as he dropped her onto his cock, making her cry out loudly as her walls were stretched. "Fuck!" she cursed and planted her arms around his neck as he began pounding in and out of her. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop any more sounds from slipping past them. Lucario sighed in delight as he buried himself deeper within his trainer, she was so perfect.

Kassie moaned and panted, and there was no way that she could be quiet about it with the way Lucario was pounding into her. It was amazing. Her walls clenched down on his member hard at the sudden intrusion and Lucario groaned hotly, pressing as close to her as he could before sloppily running his tongue over her. Kassie held onto her Pokémon and one hand stroked his appendages affectionately.

"_Fuck!"_ He cursed as he nibbled at her neck, turning down for the temperature on the steamy hot water that poured down on them. Everything was too hot and he knew that neither of them would last much longer. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Kassie's shoulder as the girl let her head roll to the side with another moan.

Lucario continued to thrust and every time he entered her, her walls would hug him tighter. With a growl he exploded. Holding the girl tightly as he held them still, his cock buried deeply within her. Kassie cried in pleasure and begged him to keep going.

It was first when the canine came down from his high that he heard the cries of his human. He quickly picked up the pace and thrusted furiously as she moaned. Lucario looked at her face that was completely scrunched up in pleasure; he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Yes! Yes! Almost there, don't stOP, YES!" Kassie crashed her lips down on his as her world came crumbling down and she held onto her best friend as if she would disappear without him there. She slowly released the Pokémon's mouth, a string of salvia still connecting them.

Ever so slowly Lucario turned off the water and let both of them down onto the floor. They were both panting heavily and Lucario allowed himself to lean against her as he slipped out of her, he was almost sitting in her lap.

Kassie tiredly warped her arms around him and stroked his appendages lovingly. "_I love you Kass_" He said in her mind, his voice sounding both tired but also affectionate.

"I love you too."

* * *

Haha sorry for the sappy ending but i just thought it was perfect! xD also sorry for any and all grammars, English is my second language but i'm trying to improve! :)  
Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
